


Recovery

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Post-Purgatory, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Cas is not saved from Purgatory by the angels. Instead, years later, he is saved by the Winchesters. Unfortunately, recovery isn't easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Adjusting to Purgatory had been child's play compared to this. Trying to fit back into the normal ebb and flow of Earth life, with the guilt of his sins still hanging over his head. "C'mon, man," Dean said, gently pulling the blade from Cas' grip, "I know how it is, but you gotta put the weapons away. You'll make Sammy uncomfortable."

Tentatively, Cas agreed. It only took the night for him to return them to his grasp. And then the fighting began in vigor. He sought out fights, barreling headfirst into situations he could barely handle, all to try and finally be clean. The Winchesters faded into the background, not unlike they had when he was in Purgatory....until the Intervention.

"It's for your own good," Dean said as they chained Cas up in the dungeon. Cas fought against the bonds with no luck. Not only was he weakened from his constant hunting, but these were warded against angels. There was no way out. Days passed, weeks, until Castiel was finally deemed calm enough to allow back into the Bunker. His hands, however, remained chained. Just in case.

"I brought coffee." Cas flinched at the noise, turning to find Sam standing over him. The other hunter exuded warmth, safety. Cas sighed, reaching out to grab the drink, pausing for a moment to add a quiet "Thank you, Sam." It was the first thing he'd said in weeks....the first acknowledgement that he might be ready to recover.

From then on, Cas wasn't left alone. Sometimes it was weapons practice with Dean, who relayed his own recovery story. Other days, it was helping Sam research, Sam interjecting how much he'd missed the angel.

Over time, Cas began to show signs of recovery. He stopped reaching for his weapon so often. He didn't try to leave the Bunker, participated in mealtime with the Winchesters and even begun smiling from time to time. Still, Cas barely spoke. 

"Why did you come back for me?" Cas asked during one of the Winchester's celebratory beers. Sam gaped as Dean choked on his drink. It was the longest sentence Cas had spoken since being rescued from Purgatory. "Why did you? I've sinned."

There was a pause. "You paid for those sins," Dean said, "You did enough fighting. Hell, you even saved me on the side."

"More importantly," Sam interjected, "You're family, Cas. And we want you, sins and all."

Cas was quiet for a moment. "Thank you," he murmured, grasping both Sam and Dean's shoulder in an awkward attempt to hug. Luckily, the Winchesters knew just what he meant, pulling him into a tight group hug that was several months too late. And, for the first time, Cas truly felt like he was worthy to be on Earth again.


End file.
